


Apologise

by rolypolyrizzoli (megloveslokitooomuch)



Series: Rizzoli Oneshots [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Detectives, F/F, boston pd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/rolypolyrizzoli
Summary: There was a slight mix-up at the precinct.Unfortunately, Jane took it a little too personally.Melissa and Jane's relationship is still in the early stages.Will everything work out for the better?
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rizzoli Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001703
Kudos: 3





	Apologise

I hesitated at Jane’s door, rolling my apology over and over again in my mind. I bit my lip, cringing at the tupperware I was clinging to, my knuckles white. 

Without warning, the door opened and my heart lurched. My eyes snapped to Jane’s as hers, equally as shocked, blinked at me in surprise.

“Hey,” I blurted, a small, tremulous smile glossing my lips. 

Jane cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot and looking away. She pressed her tongue to her cheek. I winced internally, grasping at the ends of my hair.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” I muttered, trying to catch her eye. 

She avoided my gaze and instead brought her attention to the container I held. “What’s that?”

Biting back my relieved smile, I handed it to her.

I kept my voice low, but felt my excited anticipation bursting out in my next words. “Your favourite.”

Jane reluctantly opened the container and huffed out a breath. She leaned against the door frame, contemplating the sandwich inside.

“Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff,” she whispered, shaking her head.

I smiled, soft like a warm breeze. I couldn’t stand the absence of her eyes on mine. I wanted to beg for them, and if it came down to it, I think I would. I’d do anything for her. 

“Look at me,” I pleaded in a warm whisper. I longed to reach out to her.

I kept my eyes fixed on hers as she looked at the stairwell, the wall behind me, my feet and then finally my own. 

Her expression softened at the hope splashed all over my face.

“I’m really sorry, Jane,” I said earnestly. “Yesterday’s case was complicated and the suspect would have gotten away if Korsak and I hadn’t found him when we did. There wasn’t  _ time _ to call you.”

My heart skipped a beat as her lips perked up in the corners. She sighed. “I know, Mel.”

“Still, I’m sorry. You were the lead on the case and I took the exciting bit.”

“Yeah, you did,” she snorted, playfully glaring at me. “I just, you know, found the biggest clue to find him. But you helped, I guess. It’s not a big deal.”

I couldn’t help my giggle. “So we’re good?”

She stared at me, hard. I’d never get used to her stormy gaze. It was like melted chocolate, delicious and inviting, but it whirled like a dark tornado, hitching your breath in fear. One by one, thoughts dropped from my mind and all I could see, think, smell and feel was her presence and her eyes.

Jane broke the contact and stepped backwards, opening the door wider for me. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Grinning, I hopped inside, kissing her cheek on the way in. I pushed the sleeves of my blazer up to my elbows and rubbed my hands together as I paused next to the kitchen counter. I looked around at Jane.

“You on call today?” I asked, my eyes trailing her as she placed my tupperware on the table and rubbed her eyes.

“Hell no,” she laughed, making her way over to me. “After the last two days, both of us deserve at least a week off.”

She curled her arms around my waist and hooked her fingers over my lower back. I set my hands on her shoulders. 

“I agree,” I sighed. 

Our most recent case had been hardcore. No-one, not Maura, Frost, Frankie, Korsak, Jane or I had been able to go home and sleep. We’d dwelled in Brick, occasionally surfacing for coffee or to pursue a suspect - most of which had been dead ends.

I smoothed down the hair on one side of Jane’s head sympathetically. She breathed out and shifted forward to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around her shoulders. Goosebumps spread over my skin as her exhales appeased each spot her lips had touched. 

I touched my cheek to her shoulder, basking in her gentle affection. She kissed me with fatigued lips and warmth embezzled me, making me feel drowsy. I let the counter bear some of my weight and opened my eyes, feeling my eyelids sag. Jane’s mouth had ceased, and all I felt were her flowing breaths against my neck.

“You wanna have a nap or something?” I asked quietly, stroking her hair absentmindedly. “We could stay in; have a lazy day.”

“You read my mind,” she mumbled, making me smile.

I spied the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich on the table. “You gonna eat the sandwich?”

“Probably.”

“Sharing is caring.”

Jane picked her head up and gave me an exhausted look. I cocked an eyebrow. I saw her fight off a grin.

“Yeah, okay.” She reached over and opened the container. She extracted both halves and handed one to me. She took a bite, closing her eyes. She chewed slowly, then tipped her head back a little moan. 

“Man, I  _ love  _ these!”

I flashed my eyebrows at her as I seized a bite. The creamy butter and sticky fluff melted in my mouth, sweet and nutty. The cushiony white bread made it all the better, sandwiching it to perfection.

“Delicious,” I hummed. 

Jane devoured her half quickly. I popped the last piece into my mouth as she swallowed. Couldn’t risk it being stolen by her sneaky, peanut buttery fingers.

“You are the best girlfriend ever,” she murmured, kissing my cheek. 

“I know. Now are we gonna sleep or what?”

“Yes, please.” 

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit short. My apologies. Pun intended.


End file.
